Right Behind You
by LyttleSynyster
Summary: Dakota's tired of moving with her brother. Finally stop moving in Forks, Washinton. What happens when the new girl is Emmett's singer? And why can't Alice see her? Emmett/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Dakota's POV**

"Fuck this," I said looking out the window. What happened to the beach and where the fuck did all these trees come from?

"Watch your language sis, not that I give a fuck," my brother Jared said.

I hate when my brother's job gets moved. We've moved I don't know how many times. My parents died almost 10 years ago and my brother's taken care of me since. There's a 15 year age difference between us. I'm 17 and he's 32. Ohh yeah I forgot, I'm Dakota Dean. I'm 5'11" with long honey blonde hair and light blue eyes that match my brothers. We're moving from Long Beach, California to Forks Washington and it sucks. He picked Forks because it's close to work, but not the city. He wanted to live in a small town…way to go bro. We didn't have to worry about furniture since my brother designed and furnished the house. So we loaded the Explorer with our personal stuff and left. I saw the Welcome to Forks sign…great. Just by looking around I can tell that nothing ever happens here.

"Why couldn't we live in the city?" I asked.

"Because every city we live in you never make any friends, so in a small town like this you should."

I rolled my eyes, the reason I never make any friends is because we never stay long enough for me to make any. He drove just to the outskirts of town and pulled up a driveway to I'm assuming our house. The garage door opened and he pulled inside. There was a brand new Dodge Charger with a huge ass purple bow on it.

"Uhh," was the only thing that left my mouth.

"We aren't moving any more, so I got you a car," he said handing me a set of keys.

I hugged him and got out of the Explorer going over to my new baby. The seats were leather that goes with the black paint. I got in the driver's seat and my brother got in the passenger's seat.

"Wanna go for a ride?" he asked, I nodded.

I put the key in the ignition and started it. I loved hearing it purr to life. The screen of the radio scrolled 'Hello Dakota'. My brother pushed a button of my sun visor that made the garage door open. I pulled out and turned around in the driveway. I pulled out and drove into town. Driving in a small town is interesting. Everyone was staring, I guess because no one has a car like mine. We drove around, so I knew where everything was. After that I drove to the house and pulled into the garage. Now came my favorite part, unpacking. Jared and I started moving all of the boxes inside. Once they were all inside I took mine to my room.

The walls of my room were a pale blue with white carpet and ceiling. Everything in my room matched it was perfect. I started moving all of my clothes into the closet. After about and hour I had everything where I wanted it. I was laying on my bed watching the USC game, when my brother walked with a football under his arm.

"Want to throw a little?" he asked.

"Sure," I said getting up and grabbing a hair bow off my dresser.

I put my hair back and walked outside with my brother. We were joking around as we threw the ball. I'm glad my brother taught me how to through for powder-puff football, I'm always quarterback. When it started getting dark and colder we went inside. My brother cooked dinner, and then we watched some more football before going to bed.

I woke up the next morning and groaned, I had to go to school. At least it was only two weeks into the semester. I took a shower and blow dried my hair, before going to my closet looking for clothes. I decided on dark skinny jeans and my Long Beach State shirt. I put on my low top converses and went down stairs. Jared was sitting on the couch yawning munching on a pop-tart.

"Pop-tarts are in there if you want any," Jared said yawning.

"I'm ok," I said grabbing my backpack from beside the stairs.

"Alright see you when you get home."

I nodded and went out to my car. After I pulled out of my driveway, I drove to school. People were already here and pointing at my car. I pulled into a space and sighed this going to be great. I grabbed my backpack and got out of my car. I started walking into the school everyone was looking at me and whispering.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," I said walking into the school.

**Emmett's POV**

I stared after that girl as she walked into the school. She smells amazing like cinnamon and vanilla.

"Are you ok Emmett?" Edward asked.

"Fine," I grinned.

"Her name's Dakota, she's a senior," he said mostly for my information.

"Like we care," Rosalie said as her mate Matt tried to calm her down.

"I do, thank you very much," I said still grinning.

"What do you see Alice?" Jasper asked.

"She's Emmett's soul mate that I'm sure of. I just can't see her, well I can, but it's very difficult," Alice said I raised an eyebrow.

"How?" I asked.

"I don't know, it's like looking through frosted glass."

"Well I can't wait to meet her. She has spunk even you have to admit Rose," I said at Dakota's earlier comment.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I like her," Rose said.

**Dakota's POV**

After I had my schedule I made my way for first block, which was Music Appreciation. I walked in and went up to the teacher having her sign my slip. I took a seat by the window and stared out.

"Hey you're the new girl right? I'm Dakota Thomas," a tall guy with blonde hair said.

"Funny my name's Dakota call me Kooter everyone does," I said laughing.

"Wow never met a girl with the same name as me," he said sitting next to me. "So where'd you move from?"

"Long Beach, California," I said.

"Damn, I'd kill to live there," he laughed.

Three people walked in and even I couldn't deny that they were all beautiful. The first guy had honey blonde hair and topaz eyes. He looked like he was in pain. The second was a very beautiful girl with long blonde hair and topaz eyes. She just glared at me, I wonder why. The last guy had longish black hair and the same topaz eyes. He smiled at me.

"Those are the Hale's and Cullen's. They're Dr. Cullen's adopted kids, but they're all together. For example the blonde girl Rosalie is with the black hair guy Matt. The other one is Jasper, Rosalie's twin, but he's with Alice she's a grade younger. Then there's also Edward and Emmett," Dakota explained before they took the seats in front of us.

Rosalie sat in front of me with Matt beside her and Jasper in front of her. Class seemed to drag on with boring extremely old music. Finally the bell rang and I could go to Advanced PE. I changed in the girl's locker room, before coming out. The teacher had me introduce myself, I don't know why. I noticed that another beautiful guy was in here with Rosalie, Jasper and Matt. He had cute brown curls and the same topaz eyes. He was huge and muscular. He looked at me and grinned showing off adorable dimples.

"Ok Emmett, Trevor come up here. We're playing football now pick your teammates," the teacher said.

Emmett picked all of his siblings, while Trevor picked what looked like football players. Then Emmett called my name. I raised an eyebrow as I went over to their side. After the teams were picked we went out on to the practice field. It was cold as a bitch and cloudy.

"What can everyone play?" Emmett asked. Everyone went around and said everything, but not my specialty.

"Quarterback," I smirked.

"Alright let's see what you got," he said tossing me a football and running a few yards back.

I gripped the ball throwing a perfect spiral to him.

"And she's good," he said throwing his arms up and running back, I laughed.

After that we started playing, luckily I got the ball away, before getting tackled. And we won too. I went and changed into my normal clothes and got the teacher to sign my slip.

"Long Beach State a good team, I must say," I heard Emmett say as I was walking to lunch.

"Trust me I know, I lived in Long Beach," I laughed.

"I know you said. You're amazing at football," he said throwing his arms up making me laugh.

"Thanks my brother taught me."

"Want to sit with me and my siblings?" he asked as we walked in the cafeteria.

"Sure," I shrugged, how bad could it be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Dakota's POV**

"Did you want anything to eat?" Emmett asked as we walked over to his family's table.

"No, I normally don't eat breakfast or lunch," I said.

"You know that's not good for you right?"

"Ehh I just don't get hungry during the day," I shrugged as we approached the table.

"Everyone this is Dakota. Dakota these are my sisters Rosalie and Alice. And my brothers Edward, Jasper and Matt," Emmett said pointing everyone out.

"It's nice to meet Dakota," Jasper said politely.

"It's nice to meet you all," I said as we took a seat.

"So Dakota what's your opinion on shopping?" Alice asked.

"It's a cruel vial thing that I wish would disappear," I said smiling innocently. Emmett started laughing along with Matt and Edward. Even Rosalie cracked a smile.

"But why, don't you like getting dressed up?" she asked

"I said I would only dress up on my wedding day and I'm keeping to that."

"Well that popped her bubble, she believes every girl loves to shop," Emmett said.

"Unless you count shopping for guitars, then no I like my jeans and t-shirts," I said sitting back.

The rest of the lunch block we all sat around talking. I got along really well with everyone, even Rosalie despite the rumors of her being a cold heartless bitch. I walked with Emmett to American Government. He was funny he kept cracking jokes the whole time. We walked in and he went to his seat. I went up to the teacher and he looked over at me.

"And you must be Dakota I've heard about you all day. I'm Mr. Hally and I'm pretty sure you're tired of being put up on stag you can just take the free seat next to Emmett," he said.

I smiled nicely and went to my new seat.

"Yes you're beside me now," Emmett said smiling and it made me laugh.

Rosalie, Jasper and Matt walked in not that long later. The sat around Emmett, Rosalie didn't glare so I can see this is getting better. The lecture started and I can actually say I liked this class. I don't know if it's because I was beside Emmett or because the teacher cussed every 5 minutes. We walked out of class as I looked at my schedule…great Graphic Design.

"Aww we have to leave you," Emmett said looking over my shoulder.

"Aww I don't wanna leave," I said making the same pouty face as him.

"But sadly we must," he said giving me a one arm hug. "See ya later."

I sighed and walked towards my class according to this damn map. I walked into the room. The teacher came up to me asking a million questions. One of which was asking me if I was really from California. She was going over a lesson I didn't care about, due to the fact that I'm ahead in this class. I feel like the technology here isn't as advanced as SoCal. Class couldn't end sooner, I was so happy the bell rang. I went to my locker and started piling all of my stuff in it.

"Kooter," I head Dakota say behind me.

I turned and there he stood with Trevor and a few other guys.

"Hey what's up?" I asked being nice, I really just wanted to go home.

"Nothing I wanted to introduce you to my friends. This is Trevor, Dylan, Chad, Tyler, Wes and Zack. Guys this is Dakota," he said introducing all of us.

"Nice to meet you guys," I smiled.

"Anyway there are going to be come killer waves in La Push this weekend, and since you're from Cali I thought you might want to come," he said the end shyly.

"Sure I love surfing, you guys might actually learn a few things," I smirked before walking past them hearing them laugh.

I rolled my eyes and went outside.

"Bye Dakota," I heard Emmett say as he waved from the Jeep I just walked past.

I laughed and waved going to my car and getting in.

**Emmett's POV**

"She amazing, she's funny, cute, smart, anything I could ever ask for," I sighed as we walked into the house.

"What happened?" Esme asked coming into the room.

"Emmett's singer was at school today," Edward said for everyone.

"Really that's great sweetie," Esme said hugging me.

"She's amazing, I've never met anyone like her in the world," I said sighing.

"I'll admit she isn't that bad," Rosalie said.

"HA I knew you'd like her."

"It's just the whole thing about her being fuzzy in my visions. I just really don't understand," Alice said.

"That is strange, but there's nothing we can do about it," Edward said.

"We'll talk to Carlisle about this when he gets back," Esme said.

Later that night after we had all talked to Carlisle about Dakota, I snuck out to go a see Dakota while she sleeps. I followed her scent all the way to her house. I went around the house and finally found her room. I got the window open and went inside. She was sound asleep it was cute. She was cuddle in her light blue and white Hawaiian flower bed spread. I heard footsteps coming to her door, so I ducked back out of sight.

"I know you're here, you should come down so we can talk. And by the way she can sleep through anything," A guy with black hair and her same blue eyes said.

I sighed and came out, I followed him downstairs to I'm guessing the living room. He sat down and looked at me.

"How did you know I was there?" I asked.

"You're a vampire, I can sense different creatures," He said.

"What are you?" I asked.

"I'm a fallen angel and before you think any further so is Dakota."

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Would you like to go back to your house so we can discuss this with your family?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Emmett's POV**

I don't understand what's going on. There are so many questions running through my head. I was sitting in the passenger's seat of Jared's Explorer as he drove to my house. He pulled in front of the house. Edward was standing out front a smile on his face as we both got out and walked up to the house.

"Edward, long time no see," Jared said as he and Edward hugged.

"It has, how have you been?" Edward asked as they walked inside.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I asked running in.

"Emmett we knew Jared and his family before you were with us," Edward explained.

"Then how didn't you know Dakota?"

"Because for the time being she's still human and doesn't smell like her brother. I had no idea that she was his sister."

"Wait I'm confused."

"I'm really 65 years old. As a fallen angel we can control our age. When I turned 18 my parents brought me here to Carlisle, since my wings were coming in and I could have died. So my parents found out about Carlisle being a vampire doctor. He helped me so I wouldn't die of blood loss."

"And that was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do in my entire existence," Carlisle said coming into the room. Jared smiled and gave Carlisle a hug.

"It's been a long time Jared, where are your parents?" Carlisle asked.

"My parents were killed almost 10 years ago," Jared said looking down.

"What happened, I didn't hear anything of this?"

"They were killed by demons for their wings and halos. Luckily I was able to get me and my little sister out. These demons have been chasing us ever since. Every time we get settled down we have to move again because of them," Jared sighed.

"I'm so sorry Jared, you and your sister are family so we are going to help you get rid of these demons," Carlisle said we all nodded agreeing.

"Thank you all, but that isn't the reason we've come here. My sister Dakota it's almost her 18th birthday. And since you helped me with my wings I was hoping that you'd also help her."

"Of course Jared, anyway she's family now," Carlisle said smiling at me.

If I could blush I would be bright red right now. Jared looked over at me with those eyes that every protective older brother has.

"She's your singer?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah she is," I said trying to stay calm.

"You hurt her and you're dead," he said looking me straight in the eye.

"I would never dream of it."

"Exactly what are fallen angels?" Matt asked I forgot the rest of the family was here.

"Angels who have fallen, you know pissed God off. So the wings and halo become black. We actually have very rare, but useful traits. The main one that every fallen has is we can change our genetic make up. While we will always be fallen's, but just by touching another creature we become them. Like I can become a vampire, werewolf and a lot of other things," he explained.

"Wait, fallen angel can become basically anything?" I asked.

"Yep like right now," he said.

His skin slowly started turning pale and the stench of vampire filled the room. He opened his eyes the once blue eyes that matched Dakota's were now the same gold as my families.

"Wow," Matt said.

"Yep," he smirked turning tan again and his eyes going back to blue. "There isn't many fallen angels, that's why we are hunted. Counting Dakota and I, I think there's 6."

"Damn," I muttered.

"Well I would love to stay and chat, but I should probably be getting home. The princess gets angry if she gets up in the middle of the night and I'm MIA," he said.

"Of course, you should bring her over sometime. If you two need anything you know where we are," Esme said hugging him.

"I know thank you all," he said walking out the door.

"Ohh and Emmett I don't care if you come over. Fallen's don't sleep if they don't want too," he said.

"Holy shit," I said after I heard his Explorer leave.

"At least now you don't have to worry about the aging thing. She'll be immortal like us," Jasper said.

"I know I'm actually excited that I don't have to turn her. She'll be the same forever," I sighed.

**Dakota's POV**

I yawned walking through the hallway. I fucking hate school if only it would disappear…or possibly start two hours later. I walked to my locker throwing everything inside. I grabbed the books I needed and closed it.

"Good morning beautiful," Emmett said standing next to me.

"Thanks Emmett," I said leaning against my locker.

"No problem, merely stating the truth," he chuckled.

"Ok whatever," I said rolling my eyes.

"You are though, nobody can deny it."

"Ok anyway, when are basketball tryouts for girls or do you know?" I asked.

"Hmm not until like the end of October," he said.

"Ohh no fun," I said crossing my arms.

"Emmett, who's this?" some skanky looking girl asked walking up to Emmett.

"Umm this is Dakota, now exactly what do you want?" he asked looking at the girl raising an eyebrow.

"Ohh nothing, just wondering," the girl said smugly before walking off swinging her hips a little too much.

I couldn't help, but laugh that was pathetic. Emmett looked at me and chuckled too.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Ohh skanarella is Nicole, she's my number one fan girl," he said laughing.

"Ohh fun," I laughed.

"Shall I walk you to class?" he asked.

"Thank would be awesome," I said smiling at him.


End file.
